


Too Many Traps

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook searches for Peter Pan as he tries to avoid traps. Cute Hook and Smee moments.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook looked back after he walked ahead of Smee. A frown formed on his face. *Smee? He followed me for a few hours. Perhaps Smee found Peter Pan and the latter’s companions. The Lost Boys. Wendy and Michael with John.*

Captain Hook’s eyes widened. *Perhaps Smee captured Peter!* he thought. Captain Hook began to roll his eyes. *I imagine Peter fooled Smee into releasing him. Smee probably tried to capture our flying enemy before he fell on his face* he thought. He looked ahead. His frown came back.

Footsteps caused Captain Hook to glance back. He scowled the minute he viewed Smee running by many trees. ‘’There you are! Did you find Peter Pan?’’ he muttered.

Smee ceased running. He frowned and shook his head. A sudden smile replaced his frown. ‘’I never saw Peter Pan or his friends. I made traps for them.’’ Smee saw Captain Hook’s wide eyes. 

‘’You created traps?! You don’t always look where you’re going!’’ 

‘’Follow me to the traps,’’ Smee said. After focusing on Captain Hook, he walked into a tree. Smee winced before he stepped back. He faced Captain Hook. A sheepish expression appeared as the latter rolled his eyes. ‘’Follow me.’’

After obeying, Captain Hook walked for what seemed like hours. He gasped as he fell into a pit. Captain Hook winced after he landed on his side. He stood at a snail’s pace. He viewed Smee standing by the pit. There was concern in Smee’s eyes. 

Captain Hook stretched his hand up. He took Smee’s hand. He was pulled out of the pit. His frown returned. Captain Hook glanced at a tree. He gasped after he saw Peter with Wendy and Michael. He also saw John.

Peter smiled. ‘’It looks like I trapped a codfish,’’ he said. Peter viewed Captain Hook trembling with rage. He turned to Wendy and her siblings. He viewed their eyes widening at the same time. Peter tilted his head to one side.

‘’Remember, Captain Hook. A gentleman doesn’t attack others,’’ Wendy said. She embraced the frightened Michael to protect him. Wendy gasped after Captain Hook raised his hook above his head. 

‘’I’m not a gentleman after my enemies trap me,’’ Captain Hook said.

Peter and the Darlings flew from the pirates. 

After frowning again, Captain Hook lowered his hook. ‘’Locate your traps, Smee. We’ll try to capture Peter Pan and his companions tomorrow.’’ Captain Hook followed Smee another time. His eyes became wide again after he was upside down due to a snare trap. His hat fell off.

Smee was in another snare trap. He smiled again. ‘’I located my traps.’’ Smee watched as Captain Hook trembled with rage another time. ‘’We’ll never be apart.’’ He still smiled while he dodged all of Captain Hook’s attempts to slice him with his hook. 

 

The End


End file.
